vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kajun Faycott
Summary Kajun Faycott is one of the main characters of the manga BlazBlue: Remix Heart, the manga BlazBlue: Variable Heart and also appears as an NPC in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend and BlazBlue: Centralfiction. She was Mai Hazuki’s eccentric roommate at the Military Academy. In reality, she was an undercover agent from the 7th Agency that was sent by Kokonoe Mercury to obtain the Red Grimoire. Kajun recruits Mai to join the 7th Agency and they both work for Kokonoe after leaving the academy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Kajun Faycott Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: 18 to early 20s Classification: Scientist, Spy Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alchemy and Ars Magus User, Stealth Mastery and Excellent Spy, Forcefield Creation (Capable of creating forcefields with various size), Data Manipulation (Can make a hologram to contact Sector Seven), Telepathy (Telepathically talked with Kagura), Teleportation and BFR (Can teleport herself, other people and objects to somewhere else), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of folding space), Explosion Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation (Has smokescreen that can block the senses of other people, even vampires), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer) |-|Resistance=Resistance to following: Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Resisted a seithr snow), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (Has forcefield that makes her resistant to these effects), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Information Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna's passive fear hax), Transmutation, Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune) Empathic Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (Is capable of entering Meifang's Phantom Field without feeling anything), Technology Manipulation (Is unaffected by the effects of Seithr, which can mess with technology), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists the Boundary, which turns everything into a spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+ (Managed to stagger bone dragon which damaged CT Ragna. She could take on many Fuzzy, albeit they are quite weakened) Speed: FTL (Can surprise bone dragon) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely Class T Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class+, likely Small Country Class+ (Managed to stagger bone dragon) Durability: At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+ (Shouldn't be too far below weakened VH Mai) Stamina: Above Average (Can fight against many opponents at once without tiring) Range: Tens of meters, kilometers with Teleportation. Standard Equipment: Various chemicals and formulas. Intelligence: Gifted. Excellent spy and can analyze thought patterns with limited information. Is part of the Sector Seven, an organization full of scientific geniuses and works as both scientist and spy to NOL. Weaknesses: Has incredible lust for knowledge. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Seduction Users Category:Criminals Category:Police Officers Category:Magic Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Data Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Good Characters Category:Space Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Arc System Works